Songfics
by Elise Garcia
Summary: 1ª Songfic com a letra de Eu sei que vou te amar, do Tom Jobim. Em Breaking Dawn, enquanto Bella está grávida de Renesmee. 2ª Songfic com a letra de Secret Smile, do Semisonic. Em New Moon, antes de Bella pular do penhasco. Contém spoiler dos livros.
1. Eu sei que vou te amar

Eu sei que vou te amar  
Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar

_Esse era o destino que eu havia esperado em todos esses anos da minha existência como vampiro. Por mais que eu não soubesse o que era amar, eu via nos olhos de Carlisle e Esme, Emmett e Rosalie, Jasper e Alice. E quando vi Bella, minha Bella, dormindo em sua cama e dizendo meu nome em seus sonhos, eu tive certeza que era a minha vez de amar. Era o meu destino e minha satisfação: eu a amaria dali pra frente, por toda a minha existência._

Em cada despedida eu vou te amar  
Desesperadamente, eu sei que vou te amar

_Aquela despedida foi o pior tipo de blasfêmia que eu podia conjurar. Foi o pior momento da minha vida, deixar a minha Bella pra trás, mesmo que fosse pela sua própria segurança. Foi pior do que vê-la machucada no estúdio de ballet, depois do que James fez com ela. Pior do que saber que eu poderia não parar, quando suguei o veneno de seu sangue. Separar-me de Bella, mesmo que fosse para mantê-la a salvo, foi como se arrancassem a minha melhor metade e me deixassem apenas com o monstro dentro de mim._

E cada verso meu será  
Prá te dizer que eu sei que vou te amar  
Por toda minha vida

_Fazia tanto tempo que eu não compunha... mas a presença da humana que me salvou das minhas trevas fez com que eu sentasse-me ao piano e juntasse as notas que estavam ecoando na minha cabeça... e assim dei voz a uma canção de ninar, para a minha Bella, uma canção que demonstrava o quanto eu a amava._

Eu sei que vou chorar  
A cada ausência tua eu vou chorar

_Viver longe de Bella não era uma vida; era uma sobrevida. Se eu pudesse chorar, acredito que me afogaria nelas, a minha tristeza não tinha fim. Minha família não suportava ficar por perto, eu me enrosquei numa bola e deixei a infelicidade me arrastar pelos dias, enquanto caçava Victória inutilmente. Eu não vivia; sem ela, não há vida..._

Mas cada volta tua há de apagar  
O que esta ausência tua me causou

_Quando Rosalie me disse que Bella havia morrido, não pensei duas vezes: fui a Volterra. Minha ausência não havia poupado sua vida, então eu também não pouparia a minha. Estava convicto que não veria Bella novamente, a não ser depois da morte; e eis que de repente ela aparece na minha frente... pensei se tratar do paraíso: afinal de contas, anjos como a Bella não vão pro inferno; então eu tinha uma alma... mas de repente eu estava vivo ainda e com ela em meus braços; quando me dei conta, o medo que eu tive de perdê-la desapareceu; eu sentia sede, mas não conseguia sentir vontade de atacá-la. Meu amor por ela era maior do que a minha sede, e o tempo em que sobrevivi pensando que ela estava morta fez com que eu me protegesse de qualquer ato que me fizesse sentir a dor de saber que ela estava morta..._

Eu sei que vou sofrer a eterna desventura de viver  
A espera de viver ao lado teu  
Por toda a minha vida

_Eu queria que Bella permanecesse humana... a escolha dela era a de ser como eu, de virar uma vampira para estar comigo para sempre. E então não restou outra escolha a não ser essa; ela carrega nosso bebê em seu ventre, e nós sabemos que isso levará à morte dela. Então eu apenas espero, velando seu corpo enquanto Rosalie cuida dela como a uma filha, a filha que nunca teve. Eu estarei em seu lado quando o bebê nascer, e estarei pronto para transformá-la. Enquanto isso, não posso fazer nada a não ser esperar, hora após hora, vendo minha Bella definhar para manter nosso bebê vivo. E quando ele vier à luz, eu estarei do lado dela, para sempre, por toda a minha vida._


	2. Secret Smile

**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile****  
****And you use it only for me**

**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile****  
****And you use it only for me**

(Ninguém sabe, mas você tem um sorriso secreto

E você só usa comigo

Ninguém sabe, mas você tem um sorriso secreto

E você só usa comigo)

_Aquele sorriso torto que eu amo. Ele sempre sorria daquela forma pra mim, quando estávamos juntos. Aquele sorriso torto que me tirava o fôlego toda vem que eu olhava para ele. Era um sorriso sincero. E eu sei que ele só usava aquele sorriso comigo... pelo menos enquanto me amava._

**So use it and prove it****  
****Remove this whirling sadness****  
****I'm losing, I'm bluesing****  
****But you can save me from madness**

(Então use-o e prove

Remova esta tristeza do meu redor

Estou perdendo, estou entristecendo

Mas você pode me salvar da loucura)

_Loucura… sim, eu estive louca, por algum tempo… meu pai queria me mandar pra Jacksonville com a minha mãe e eu surtei… não, não queria sair de Forks, mesmo que eu soubesse que Edward não voltará, eu precisava ficar aqui… com o meu sofrimento contrastando com o clima frio e chuvoso desta cidade minúscula… E eu sinto que só me livraria da minha loucura totalmente se aquele sorriso fosse direcionado a mim de novo. Doce ilusão..._

_  
_**So save me I'm waiting****  
****I'm needing, hear me pleading****  
****And soothe me, improve me****  
****I'm grieving, I'm barely believing now, now**

(Então me salve, estou esperando

Eu preciso, me ouça pedindo

E me acalme, me faça melhorar

Estou aflita, mal posso acreditar agora)

_Eu mal pude acreditar naquela voz me censurando em Port Angeles, me dizendo pra sair dali. Ela voltou depois, com Laurent na minha frente, e com a moto e com Jacob tremendo na minha frente. Aquela é a única lembrança que eu me permito ter do Edward, a única que não me machuca, que não me deixa sem ar. A única em que eu consigo sentir que ele ainda se importa comigo, mesmo não sendo verdade._

**When you are flying around and around the world****  
****And I'm lying alonely****  
****I know there's something sacred and free reserved****  
****And received by me only**

(Enquanto você está voando pelo mundo todo

E estou deitada, sozinha

Eu sei que há algo sagrado e livre reservado

E recebido apenas por mim)

_E essas vozes são o motivo de eu estar aqui neste precipício. Essa voz gritando na minha cabeça é sagrada pra mim. Por mais que, por alguns instantes, eu sinta que você não saiu de perto de mim, você está em algum lugar do mundo, provavelmente sendo feliz ao lado de outra vampira, já que eu sou apenas uma humana. Não é isso o que você queria, que eu fosse uma humana normal enquanto você voltava a ser um vampiro normal? Então, aí está. Humanos pulam de precipícios... seja pra sair vivo da queda ou não._


End file.
